She Knows Me By Heart
by I Breathe Because Of You
Summary: I suck at summaries...and I don't know where I'm going with this. Common knowledge is that Quinn and Rachel are together, but they have a fight and break up. Can Santana get Rachel? Just like she has always wanted.
1. Chapter 1:The breakup

This is my first fanfic, so be gentle, and read and review...it's a one shot for now, unless you want me to continue.

* * *

><p>As always, I don't own Glee, or the song(which is By heart from Brooke Hogan)...if I owned Glee, everyone would be gay. Faberry and Brittana would be on and nothing would hurt. But in this one...Pezberry.<p>

Sitting in the choir room, everyone can see the silent argument going on between the resident diva and her HBIC, until Rachel Berry gets just slightly louder...

"Quinn, I know that you're angry with me, but I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings I wasn't thinking, it just slipped out and-"

"That happens to you alot doesn't Pyramid nipples?" Santana cheekily slips in there.

"-while, that is very funny Santana, can you not make comments like that to Finn right now? As, I was saying Quinn, I'm sorry. I have a song, that I want to sing to you."

"Don't you always shortcake, I mean Christ," Santana replies.

"Santana, stop. Go ahead Rachel," says Mr. Shue.

_'Finally, he's actually being a teacher instead of being addicted to his vests'_ Santana thinks.

**_"I'm afraid of the dark_**

**_So she turns on the light_**

**_How does she know whats in my head_**

**_Why I cry, when it rains_**

**_She doesnt make me explain_**

**_She just drys me off_**

**_And puts me to bed_**

**_But it feels good cuz she knows me by heart_**

**_And it feels right, dont want it to stop_**

**_She knows what I'm like, and she knows what I'm not_**

**_She knows everything about me_**

**_She knows everything about me_**

**_She knows me by heart_**

**_And that scar on my arm_**

**_She guessed where I got it from_**

**_What I love and what I just can't stand_**

**_And she waits when I'm late_**

**_Doesn't try to set me straight_**

**_She takes me just the way I am_**

**_But it feels good_**

**_Cuz she knows me by heart_**

**_It feels right_**

**_Dont want it to stop_**

**_She knows what I'm like_**

**_And she knows what I'm not_**

**_She knows everything about me_**

**_She knows everything about me_**

**_She knows me by heart_**

**_She sees all_**

**_Don't know how she sees through_**

**_She sees my black and white_**

**_She sees my black and blue_**

**_I really don't know why_**

**_I dont have a clue_**

**_But who she thinks I am_**

**_Is who I am, its true_**

**_She's sees all_**

**_And she sees through_**

**_She sees my black and my blue_**

**_Dont know why, its true_**

**_But it feels good_**

**_Cuz she knows me by heart_**

**_And it feels right,_**

**_Dont want it to stop_**

**_She knows what I'm like,_**

**_And she knows what I'm not_**

**_She knows everything about me_**

**_She knows everything about me_**

**_She knows me_**

**_But it feels good_**

**_Cuz she knows me by heart_**

**_And it feels right,_**

**_Dont want it to stop_**

**_She knows what I'm like_**

**_And She knows what I'm not_**

**_She knows everything about me_**

**_She knows everything about me_**

**_She knows me by heart_**

**_But it feels good_**

**_And it feels right,_**

**_Dont want it to stop_**

**_She knows what I'm like_**

**_And she knows what I'm not_**

**_She knows everything about me_**

**_She knows everything about me_**

**_She knows me, by heart..."_**

"Rachel, it's not just that you said it, it's that you don't trust me enough, I can't be with someone who doesn't trust me," Quinn says quietly once the song is over, as she gets up and walks out of the choir room.

* * *

><p>Read and review, let me know if you want me to continue...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2:Feelings Show

Santana saw the tears forming in the diva's eyes, and felt a stab of pain.

"Come on, cariña(_sweetie_), I'll take you home and we can watch your favorite musical," she whispers in her ear(I mean she's badass, whether or not she's grown fond of the muchkin,) "I'll call you later Britt." And with that they were gone.

_***At Rachel's***_

"Listen, Rachel, I'm gonna be reals with you, and it better not leave this room because I've gotsmy reputation as a badass, but if Quinn is going to break up with you over a stupid fight, then she clearly doesn't care about you. If she can walk away from someone as brilliant and kind-hearted as you, she doesn't deserve you! I know if I had you, I wouldn't let you go. You're the best person I've ever met, well second to Brit, but that's because she's Brit," Santana says gently.

Rachel sniffles, "Really Santana?"

"What? If I had you I wouldn't let you go?"

"Yes, that."

'_Shit, I said that outloud.'_

"Yeah, Rach, I mean it. You're so talented and even though I crack jokes about what you wear and how you look, I think you're beautiful. And I mean that too. So listen, pick out your favorite musical, don't give me that look Berry, and while you do that I'll go downstairs and gets us some vegan cocoa and some popcorn."

_***Downstairs***_

"Hey Poppa H, how was the hospital?" Santana says while making the popcorn.

"It was fine Santana, school alright?"

"It was fine, until glee. Rachel and Quinn had a fight. Rachel sang a song for Quinn and then Quinn broke up with her. But just leave it to me, I've got her picking out her favorite musical and I'm gettin us some cocoa and popcorn. She'll be fine," she says.

'_Dear God, I swear if they don't get together I'm going to puke.' Hiram thought._

_***Back upstairs* **_

"How'd I know you'd pick _Funny Girl_?"

"If you don't want to watch it we can watch something else Santana, it's fine."

Santana rolls her eyes, "I was just kidding munchkin, how many times have I willingly watched this with you? Tons. It's fine."

As the movie plays on, they become more comfortable and by the time it's over they're cuddled up with Rachel's head in Santana's lap with her fingers threaded through Rachel's hair. Until Rachel starts fidgeting, which only means she wants to say something, but doesn't know how Santana's gonna react.

"What's wrong Rach? You can't lie to me."

"Why couldn't I date someone like you Santana? I mean we've been friends for years and yes, you do make fun of my height and my clothes, but it's always in good humor. And you're very attractive, and well I know I'm not as beautiful as you or Brittany, but I don't think I'm ugly and-"

Santana cuts her off, "Rachel, magdalena(_cupcake)_, you are beautiful, so beautiful. Listen hermosa(_beautiful)_," Santana says quietly, "I need to tell you something, okay? Don't say anything until I'm done, please?"

Rachel nods.

"Okay, well, before I met you, I never knew what it was like to look at someone, and smile for no reason at all. You do these things to me, I can't explain it. If I tried it wouldn't even come out right. What matters is that, I have all these feelings, feelings for you, and the only reason I never said anything about it was because I didn't want it to ruin our friendship. But you amaze me everyday, and like I said, if I had you, I wouldn't let you go," she finishes while looking at her lap.

Rachel gently takes her chin in her hand and turns her head to look at her. "Santana, I don't think that would ruin our friendship. If anything that would only make it stronger. But I don't want to rush into something, so if you're willing to take it in stride we can see what happens."

"Yeah, I wasn't saying that just so that you'd jump into something new right away. I just wanted you to know. So taking it in stride sounds great. So I'll see you tomorrow in school. You want a ride with me? So that noone can do anything to make me wanna go alls Lima Heights on them?" she says.

"Sure. See you tomorrow, 7am!"


	3. Chapter 3:Starting new

Santana was walking up the steps to Rachel's house wondering why she didn't put up a fight when 7am was the time to be there. I mean who wakes up so early? Of course **Rachel Freaking Berry**!

Right as she goes to knock, the swings open and there is Rachel, short shorts and a tank top, obviously not ready for school because Rachel Berry doesn't wear clothes like that to school.

"Seriously munchkin? You're not ready? It's 7 AM! Why am I here soo early?" Santana rambles off(_mainly because if she doesn't she might just kiss Rachel and that's not taking things in stride_).

"Santana, while I wake up at 6am everyday to use my elliptical, my daddies always make breakfast and we eat, so that's why you're here early. To eat breakfast." Rachel says, way to enthusiastically for this early in the morning.

"Oh, I forgot about that. Cheerios and stuff. Well, gets outs of my way, we've got breakfast to eats. It's still as good as it use to be right?"

Rachel chuckles, "Yes, Santana it's still as good, if not better than it use to be."

"Thank GOD! I miss Poppa Lee's food. Poppa Lee! What are we having for breakfast? A feast? There's only 4 of us." Santana says once they make to the kitchen and sees the table full(I mean seriously full) of food.

Leroy, a tall black man, chuckles. "Well, my my, if it isn't Santana Lopez, here in the flesh. I've missed you."

Santana suddenly bashful(_which like never happens I mean it's Santana Lopez she's a badass_),looks at the floor and says "I've missed you too. But if it's alright with you guys I'll be coming around more often, I've suddenly found myself missing my little tarta de una niña(_shortcake of a girl_)."

"That's good, I was starting to think you were just weird, who wouldn't miss our little diva? And to answer your question, we are having eggs benedict, sausage, french toast and bacon. Rachel though, is having vegan eggs, french toast, and vegan bacon," Leroy shivers slightly at the vegan bacon part. What he's a man, bacon is bacon.

**_*Car ride to school*_**

"So, will you be ok by yourself if you see Quinn? I have a meeting with Coach about the cheerios. But if you need me just txt me and I'll go all Lima Heights on her ass."

"Hmm, Santana, if I were to know any better, I'd say that you don't think I can take care of myself. But I promise I'll fine and if not you can 'Go all Lima Heights on her ass', even though you aren't from Lima Heights, your dad works with my daddy at the hospital. You live in the nice part of town." Rachel says, giggling at first and deadpanning at the end.

_'Right, damn why am I friends with her again? Oh yeah, she's amazing.'_

"Well, I just want to protect you Rach. I should have been doing that sooner. We're here so I'll see you in spanish second period."

**_*Glee that afternoon*_**

Mr. Shue walks in, late as usual.

"Alright guys," he says clapping his hands together(_seriously why is he always doing this_),"Sectionals this year is gonna be tough, so we need some solid set list ideas, duet, solo, group number. Any ideas."

"I think Rachel and I should sing-"

"Actually Finnessa, I don't think you should sing anything with my shortcake here because you are the reason we lost nationals last year, so shut your trap because you are not costing us a win again. And you should also work out, you look like you got one too many back alley lipos after eating Taco Truck everyday for a month." Santana spats out at him(_seriously girl needs to control her jealousy_).

"B-b-but she kissed me back! And then she goes and starts dating Quinn of all pe-"

"Finn, there wasn't anything I could do. We were on stage, in front of a auditorium full of people! And besides who I date isn't any of your business, furthermore you were here yesterday, Quinn and I aren't dating anymore. So your argument is invalid," Rachel snaps.

"See Finnocence, she DOES NOT HAVE FEELINGS FOR YOU. Move ON already! So as Curly was saying, we need ideas and no, you aren't singing with Berry, so close your mouth flapjaw. I think for the group number we should do **_'How far we've come'_** by **_Matchbox Twenty_**, it's a good song, plus all of us could have a few lines. And we've all come along way since we started sophomore year. Agreed?" Santana says and everyone agrees because well, some of them are actually still afraid of her.

Kurt decides to jump in, "Also can Santana and Rachel have the duet? I mean I know I normally would fight for a part in it, but your voices go really well together."

"That's fine with me, I mean I think Tina should have the solo, your very talented Tina and I honestly believe that you could win us sectionals," states Rachel.

"Alright, well, that's fine with me, Rachel and Santana work on a song, Tina congrats on the solo, also work on a song. If you guys need help Shelby here has agreed to be available and also I'm here," says Shue(_honestly the man never actually does anything except make stupid choices(see nationals last year) so of course he's agreeing as soon as he can_).

"Do you want to come over to my house and look for a song? Then we can just hang out afterwords?" Says Rachel.

"That's fine, but how about instead of just hanging out we go to dinner? It doesn't have to be a date, just dinner, two friends." Santana gently says with a smile on her face because her shortcake is biting her lip and nodding.

"Yes."

* * *

><p><em>Read and review. Also thank you for all the story alerts. I actually use to take a creative writing class freshman year of high school, but that was 5 years ago. So hopefully, as this progresses so will my writing. As for where this is going...no clue. I just love me some Pezberry.<em>


	4. Chapter 4:This Love

_Just so we know, I'm a Finn-basher. I hate him. End of story. He needs to die alone. Also I don't own the songs, or glee.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>*2 hours after searching for a song*<strong>_

"Fiinnnnallly!" Santana drawls out, "We haves us a song and set it up perfectly for us. So dinner?" She finishes with a slight blush(_if ethic chicks could blush_).

"Yes, dinner sounds lovely, by the way Tina just text me and said she has her song as well, said it's _**'Her Diamonds'**_ by _**Rob Thomas.**_ So where do you want to go? Breadstix?"

"Actually, since I know they don't have much of a vegan choice, I know that place a few blocks away from here called Thai Jasmin(**note this is an actual restaurant in Lima, Oh**), and it's suppose to be really good. How about we go there?"

"I love that place, but we don't have to go there, I know you're not vegan or vegetarian so we can just go to-"

"We can just go to Thai Jasmin, it doesn't bother me, I mean yes I love me some breadstix, but I actually am willing to try this stuff." Santana cuts her of gently. "Come on, let's go." She says taking Rachel's hand and leading her to the car.

_***After dinner on Rachel's porch***_

"Thank you for dinner Santana. Although, you didn't have to pay for me." Rachel says looking at her feet.

"Actually, the way I see it Rach, is I asked so I pay. So, I'll see you tomorrow same time, unless that is you don't want a ride, cause I should have asked first instead of assuming. So if you want a ride I'll be here at 7 or 7:45, it doesn't matter because I'll-" She suddenly stops because Rachel kissed her cheek.

"Santana, I'd love a ride to school and you can be here at 7 for breakfast again. My dads miss you and that'll give us time to figure out the set up for the group number. I'll see you tomorrow. And thanks again for dinner, it was a great date." Rachel says over her shoulder as she walks inside.

Santana just stands there with a goofy grin on her face because kissed her(_yeah it was just the cheek, but still it was a kiss_) and called it a date. She's on cloud nine right now.

_***Next day, spanish class***_

"Hola, de clase. Hoy quiero escribir un ensayo sobre un buen momento en su vida, ya sea un recuerdo de infancia o algo divertido de ayer. No importa. Y es un ensayo corto, más que 1000 palabras." says.(_translation: Hello, class. Today I want you to write an essay about a good time in your life, whether it be a funny childhood memory or something from yesterday. It doesn't matter. And it's a short essay, 1000 words_.)

Santana slips a piece of paper over to Rachel.

**-****What are you writing yours about shortie?**

_**-Remember that time when we were little kids and we use to play in your parents back yard? And I would always tickle you and you ended up face first in the ground yelling for your mom because you didn't want to fight back because you didn't want to hurt me? I'm writing about that, because even though alot has happened, it still shows that you care about me. :)**_

Santana smiles and chuckles lightly.

**-****I remember that. You've always been so small, I thought if I fought back you'd get hurt, I still think you'll get hurt, that's why I won't ever fight with you. By the way, I never got the chance to tell you...you look really nice today.**

-_**Thank you Santana. You look nice as well. I was also wondering if you'd like to go see a movie tonight? is playing and I haven't had the opportunity to see it yet. **_

**-****Rachel Berry, are you asking me out on a date? :p**

**-**_**I might be, I might not be, I think you should answer the question and then you'll know.**_

**-****Well, if it's a date then I'd have to say yes, but if it's not I'll still say yes, but be hesitant about it.**

**-**_**Alright then, it's a date. Tonight, 8pm, I'll be on your doorstep. Be ready.**_

_***Glee***_

",Santana and I have our duet all planned out and we were wondering if we could do a run-through in the auditorium?"

"Sure, Rachel, just make sure you guys are back before glee's over. I might come by though and see how it sounds."

"But , they're just gonna go make-out. They're not even gonna practice. Why can't I have the duet with Rachel?"

"Listen Lumps the clown, just because we're singing a song together doesn't mean that we're suddenly making out, but if you have to know because if you don't stop I'm gonna go all Lima Heights on your ass, we went out on a date last night. So now that we all know about our personal life, we're gonna go and practice our duet." Santana snapped.

_***Auditorium***_

"You know, if Hudson doesn't stop being a whineass, I'm going to kick his ass. It's none of his business if you're dating me or Quinn or Zizes for christ's sake it's your business and your choice."

"I know, but it'll be ok, and I think you forgot to mention that we have a date tonight." Rachel says while pecking Santana on the lips. It takes a few minutes for Santana to actually breathe again.

"You just-you just kissed me, I mean it wasn't like a big thing, just a peck, but breatheless. That little peck just left me breatheless."

"Well, that's good because it did the same for me. So I think we should run through this song before comes in and actually thinks we were making out and not practicing.

(_Santana-italics/ __**Rachel-bold italics/**_both-underline)

_I could see it in your eyes_

_tasted it in our first kiss_

_Stranger in this lonley town_

_Saved me from my emptiness_

_**You took my hand**_

_**Remember you told me it would be okay**_

_**I trusted you to hold my heart**_

_**But fate is pulling me away from you**_

Santana reaches over and takes Rachel's hand.

Even if I leave you now

and it breaks my heart

Even if Im not around

I wont give in,I can't give up

On this love

_**You've become a piece of me**_

_**It makes me sick to even think**_

_**of mornings waking up alone**_

_**Searching for you in my sheets,Don't fade away**_

Even if I leave you now

and it breaks my heart

Even if Im not around

I wont give in,I can't give up

On this love,

_I can't just close the door, on this love_

_I never felt anything like this before_

_**Tell me the truth,no matter what we're going through!**_

_Will you hold on too?_

Even if I leave you now

and it breaks my heart

Even if Im not around

I wont give in,I can't give up

On this love,

Even if I leave you now

and it breaks my heart

Even if Im not around

I wont give in,I can't give up

_I wont give in,I cant give up_

_**On this love...**_

has been sitting there since the chorus, and he can see the love in their eyes, even now as he leaves the auditorium shaking his head because they are in fact making out now.

Rachel pulls away, just enough to rest her forehead against Santana's with that mega-watt smile panting lightly, "So movie is still on for tonight?"

Santana chuckles, "Of course mi hermosa. Movie tonight. If you'll be my girlfriend."

Laughing Rachel says "Well, if you need an answer I'm sure this will give you one." She takes Santana's bottom in her mouth.

* * *

><p><em>Read and review. I need feedback.<em>


	5. Chapter 5:I love you

_****This one is slightly different. Santana's pov. This is very au. I didn't mention that. Sorry.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Day before Sectionals 2 months after Rachel and Santana started dating*<strong>_

I was just walking through the halls minding my own business thinking about my night, when the blubbering whale and tubbers step out in front of me.

_'Christ, what the fuck do they want?' I grumble in my mind. 'I'm just tryin to figure out what I wanna do with my girl tonight!'_

"Can I help you Juno, Blubbering Whale? I'm kinda busy so if you just want to stare at me all day I can give you a picture."

"No, San, I actually wanted to ask you if you had the spanish assignment gave us. I didn't get to finish." Says Quinn.

"Sure," reaching into my folder, "here you go. And you Finnessa? What do you wan- Hey, Q don't go anywhere I may need a witness. What do you Pyramid nipples?"

"What's your angle Santana? You're just trying to hurt Rachel, I mean why would you date her? She talks alot, and she dresses weird. You're gonna do something to her aren't you?" The hamburglar says.

"Actually, Fetus Face I have genuine feelings for her(_like seriously why would I wanna hurt my girl, she's amazing)._ Unlike you, standing here and talking negatively about her_(he's lucky I don't go all Lima Heights on his face for talking shit)_. If you had actual feelings for her you would say something positi...Are you constipated? Because that face you're making right now,Pillsbury Dough Turd, I can't tell if you're angry or just trying to not take a shit in your pants. Anyways, as I was saying before your face caught me off guard, I have no angle, I'm not trying to hurt mi princesa(_my princess)_. I actually just want to make her happy, unlike you. So, if you don't mind getting out of my way I'll be going because my girl is over there ats her locker tryin to gets something off the top shelf. So fuck off Hudson."

I santer away from a fish faced Finn and a giggling Quinn. Once I gets to Rachel's locker I grab the book she needs(_what? I can't let my girl struggle, even if it is adorable watching her try to get it)._

"Oh San, you scared me. Thank you though, I was having a hard time reaching that," Rachel states pecking my mouth, "What'd Finn and Quinn want?"

"Oh nothing, Quinn just needed some notes and Grimace was just being Grimace. Don't worry though cara de Ángel(_angel face)_. I actually wanted to know if you wanted to hang out tonight, since sectionals are tomorrow and everything."

"That'd actually be great, you'd have to sit through dinner with my dads."

'_Oh this girl, if she doesn't stop with that lip bite I might have to permanately attach my lips to hers.'_

"Well, it's a good thing I love Poppa Lee's cooking then isn't it? By the way, since we've been together for a month,I got you something-"

"But I didn't get you anything! I didn't think you'd want to celebrate monthly anniversaries."

_'Oh baby.'_

"Just because Finnocence and Juno didn't want to celebrate them doesn't mean I won't. Now, I got you something, so close your eyes."

_'Thank God I can count on Brit to do a mission for me.'_

"Ok, open them."

So right now, my girl is just like gots this wide-eye beaming smile on her face. I swear though if she cries, I'll be all soft and mushy. It's the best gift ever. It's a tahitian pearl eternity diamond ring.

"Th-thank you, but you didn't have to get me this, it's to to much, baby."

"Actually, the thing is, it's not too much, and mi mami gave it to me. Told me to give it to someone who is special and means the world to me. So I'm giving it to you because you are special and you do mean the world to me. I love you, Rachel Barbra Berry."

"You-you love me?"

"Yes, I love you, as in I love you meaning that I accept you for the person that you are and do not wish to change you into someone else. Meaning that I will love you and stand by you even in the worst of times. It means loving you when you're in a bad mood or too tired to do things I wanna do. It means loving you when you're down, not just when you're fun to be with. I love you means that I know your deepest secrets and do not judge you for them, asking in return that you do not judge mine. It means that I care enough to fight for what we have and that I love you enough to not let go. It means thinking of you, dreaming of you, wanting and needing you constantly, hoping that you'll feel the same way. Please say you love me back."

"I do love you Santana, I love you so much. I just I didn't know that you would. I was surprised. That's all. I love you."

Oh yeah, she loves me. But really if she doesn't stop this thing she does with her tongue when she kisses me I may have a spontaneous orgasm.

"Hey Sandbags and Yentl, no sapphic love-making in the halls."

Fucking Sue Sylvester. At least my girl is happy.

* * *

><p><em>Had to do something sappy. I love me some romance.<em> _R&R._


	6. Chapter 6:Sectionals and future dreams

_Next chapter. So I have a vague idea of what I want to happen here. I think it's going to end up being maybe 20 chapters or so, just their senior year(which is what we are in right now, in case we didn't know) and maybe the beginning of college. with an epilogue of maybe them getting married. I don't have all the details at the moment._

_Also, thank you Laucha for the review and thank you to everyone that is story alerting this and favoriting it. It means alot.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Sectionals*<strong>_

"Ok, guys no matter what happens, we're going to do the best we can. First up was The Unitards, which their lead is really good. Kurt and I saw her at this NYADA mixer. Then it was Oral Intensity, but we've beaten them before so it shouldn't be a problem."

Over the intercom..."**Last to perform. Please welcome to the stage the New Directions." **

_**(Quinn/Sugar-Bold italic/Kurt/Blaine-**__italic__**/**_everyone-underline-Group Number)

_**I'm waking up at the start of the end of the world,**_

_**but it's feeling just like every other morning before**_

_**Now I wonder what my life is going to mean if it's gone**_

_**The cars are moving, like, a half a mile an hour and I**_

_**started staring at the passengers who're waving goodbye**_

_**Can you tell me what was ever really special about me all this time**_

But I believe the world is burning to the ground

Oh well, I guess we're gonna find out

Let's see how far we've come

Let's see how far we've come

Well I believe it all is coming to an end

Oh well, I guess we're gonna pretend

Let's see how far we've come

Let's see how far we've come

_I think it turned ten o' clock, but I don't really know_

_Then I can't remember caring for an hour or so_

_Started crying and I couldn't stop myself_

_I started running, but there's nowhere to run to_

_I sat down on the street and took a look at myself,_

_said, "Where you going, man? You know the world is headed for Hell_

_Say your goodbyes if you've got someone you can say goodbye to"_

I believe the world is burning to the ground

Oh well, I guess we're gonna find out

Let's see how far we've come

Let's see how far we've come

Well I believe it all is coming to an end

Oh well, I guess we're gonna pretend

Let's see how far we've come

Let's see how far we've come

_**It's gone, gone, baby, it's all gone**_

_**There is no one on the corner and there's no one at home**_

_**It was cool, cool, it was just all cool**_

_**Now it's over for me and it's over for you**_

_Well, it's gone, gone, baby, it's all gone_

_There is no one on the corner and there's no one at home_

_Well, it was cool, cool, it was just all cool_

_Now it's over for me and it's over for you_

But I believe the world is burning to the ground

Oh well, I guess we're gonna find out

Let's see how far we've come

Let's see how far we've come

Well I believe it all is coming to an end

Oh well, I guess we're gonna pretend

Let's see how far we've come

Let's see how far we've come

Let's see how far we've come

Let's see how far we've come

Let's see how far we've come

Let's see how far we've come

Let's see how far we've come

Let's see how far we've come

Let's see how far we've come

_**(Tina's solo)**_

_**Oh what the hell she said**_

_**I just can't win for losing**_

_**And she lays back down**_

_**Man there's so many times**_

_**I don't know what I'm doing**_

_**Like I don't know now**_

_**By the light of the moon**_

_**She rubs her eyes**_

_**Says it's funny how the night**_

_**Can make you blind**_

_**I can just imagine**_

_**And I don't know what I'm supposed to do**_

_**But if she feels bad then i do too**_

_**So I let her be**_

_**And she says oh**_

_**I can't take no more**_

_**Her tears like diamonds on the floor**_

_**And her diamonds bring me down**_

_**Cause I can't help her now**_

_**She's down in it**_

_**She tried her best but now she can't win it**_

_**Hard to see them on the ground**_

_**Her diamonds falling down**_

_**She sits down and stares into the distance**_

_**And it takes all night**_

_**And i know i could break her concentration**_

_**But it don't feel right**_

_**By the light of the moon**_

_**She rubs her eyes**_

_**Sits down on the bed and starts to cry**_

_**And there's something less about her**_

_**And I don't know what I'm supposed to do**_

_**So I sit down and I cry too**_

_**And don't let her see**_

_**And she says oh**_

_**I can't take no more**_

_**Her tears like diamonds on the floor**_

_**And her diamonds bring me down**_

_**Cause I can't help her now**_

_**She's down in it**_

_**She tried her best but now she can't win it**_

_**Hard to see them on the ground**_

_**Her diamonds falling down**_

_**She shuts out the night**_

_**Tries to close her eyes**_

_**If she can find daylight**_

_**She'll be alright**_

_**She'll be alright**_

_**Just not tonight**_

_**And she says oh**_

_**I can't take no more**_

_**Her tears like diamonds on the floor**_

_**And her diamonds bring me down**_

_**Cause I can't help her now**_

_**She's down in it**_

_**She tried her best but now she can't win it**_

_**Hard to see them on the ground**_

_**Her diamonds falling down**_

_**(Rachel and Santana's duet)**_

_**(Santana-italics/ Rachel-bold italics/both-underline)**_

_I could see it in your eyes_

_tasted it in our first kiss_

_Stranger in this lonley town_

_Saved me from my emptiness_

_**You took my hand**_

_**Remember you told me it would be okay**_

_**I trusted you to hold my heart**_

_**But fate is pulling me away from you**_

Even if I leave you now

and it breaks my heart

Even if Im not around

I wont give in,I can't give up

On this love

_**You've become a piece of me**_

_**It makes me sick to even think**_

_**of mornings waking up alone**_

_**Searching for you in my sheets,Don't fade away**_

Even if I leave you now

and it breaks my heart

Even if Im not around

I wont give in,I can't give up

On this love,

_I can't just close the door, on this love_

_I never felt anything like this before_

_**Tell me the truth,no matter what we're going through!**_

_Will you hold on too?_

Even if I leave you now

and it breaks my heart

Even if Im not around

I wont give in,I can't give up

On this love,

Even if I leave you now

and it breaks my heart

Even if Im not around

I wont give in,I can't give up

_I wont give in,I cant give up_

_**On this love...**_

_***In their greenroom***_

"Do you think we're gonna win? I mean we all practiced and Tina killed the solo. We won, I know we won. The Unitards weren't that good and Oral Intensity wasn't either, so we won right? " Rachel rambles.

"Baby, mi hermosa, calm down. Deep breathes remember like we practiced," Santana says while doing the breathing in hopes that her girlfriend will calm down. "We were amazing. I mean anybody that can't see how great we all were is obviously crazy and lacking in talent. We won."

"**Can all groups please report to the stage to announce the winners."**

"In third place...The Unitards. Congratulations. Now in first place...The New Directions!"

"OH MY GOD."

"YES!"

"PARTY AT MY PLACE!"

"I told you we would win baby!"

_***On Puck's back porch during his party***_

Santana and Rachel on sitting on the swing on Puck's porch with Santana running her right hand up and down Rachel's arm comfortingly with her other wrapped around Rachel's torso and Rachel's head is on Santana's shoulder. They're just looking at the stars, each with the same thing on their minds...the future.

"San, can I ask you something?" Rachel softly asks.

"Mhmm. What is it baby?"

"Well, what are you doing after graduation? I mean, it's just I got into Juilliard, which you knew that, you were there when I got the acceptance letter(_imagine alot of screaming and crying tears of joy)_. So what are you doing?"

"Actually, I'm going to study psychology at NYU. The fact that our schools are at most 15 minutes away from eachother just makes everything so much better," Santana says while looking at the sky.

"WAIT!" Rachel exclaims sitting up from the warm embrace, "You got into NYU? Like you will be in New York City, going to school only 3.61 miles away from me?"

Chuckling Santana turns her head and looks at Rachel, "I don't even want to know why you know the exact distance from those schools. Although it doesn't surprise me at all shortcake. Hey, stop pouting, I'm not making fun of you. But to answer your question, yes I am going to NYU. I will be in New York City, going to school only 3.61 miles away from you. I don't know what the future holds for us as a couple, but I want to be with you Rach, I wanna be there with you going through the experience of living there and going to school and creating a career and maybe one day a family," she finishes staring at her hands.

"You're perfect, you know that. Honestly, if someone were to ask me right now what I saw in you, my only answer would be everything. I just I never thought you'd be this sweet and actually plan for a future with me. I love you." Rachel said before taking her girlfriend's bottom lip in between hers.

* * *

><p><em>R&amp;R. Also tell me what we think of a sweet Santana, she still has her sass when she needs it though.<em>


	7. Chapter 7:Parents and songs

_So, this just came to me. I heard the song The Kiss by Karmina(if you haven't heard it, go listen to it.) and I wanted to somehow put that in here and have Rachel's dads know about them being together. So here we go. Btw...I don't own glee, or the song. Just borrowing.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>'So Rachel is just sitting outside on her roof, looking at the stars. I love this girl, I mean I haven't even made it to the door ye- oh shit her dads are on the porch.<em>

"Hey Poppa H, Poppa Lee. How's everything in the Berry world?"

"It's not too bad, Santana, you?. And what brings you here so late in the evening?" Hiram responds. Maybe I should tell him that I'm dating his daughter. We haven't told her parents yet.

"I'm very good, thank you. I'm just here to visit mi niña. I miss her you know." There we go, casual not too much, not too little.

"You know, she has been alot happier lately. I bet it's because you guys have been dating for the last I don't know 3 months." Leroy says.

_'Shit were we really that noticable to them?'_

"DADDY! How'd you find that out?" Rachel, appearing out of nowhere, saves my ass.

"Honey, we could practically see the smoldering looks you guys give eachother. So since we know, Santana, what are your intentions with our baby girl?"

"Oh shit...oh shit, I said that outloud didn't I? Sorry. Uhm, my intentions, well honestly, I think that's up to her, but I'd like to build a lasting and loving relationship with her. Take care of her while we're in New York, you know be that solid rock for her, go with her to her auditions if that's what she needs, hold her if she just wants to be held, if she wants me to tell her to stop being a diva I guess I can do that too. I just want to make her happy."

_'Oh yeah, this is exactly what I want to do. Plus you know maybe have a family one day, but I can't freak them out that much. And my beautiful, sweet, Rachel is just slackjawed right now. It's all true.'_

"I-I approve."

"Ditto."

"I love you."

"Thank you for approving. I love you too Rach."

_Just a peck, don't deepen it, damn it why'd you have to do that? Oh shit, seriously that tongue thing kills me.'_

Poppa H is clearing his throat, "Girls, I don't think would appreciate being on her porch watching you two eat eachother's faces. Go upstairs if you're gonna do that. Just keep the door open."

_***Rachel's room***_

Honestly, making out with Rachel is amazing and all, but that's not all we do. We aren't like horny teenagers that just want to have sex. Although, right now I'm laying on my back on her bed, with her straddling my thighs kissing up my neck, biting lightly here and there, smoothing it over with her tongue. She's got mad skills with that tongue. But we're both fully clothed and we're not ready emotionally for that, I mean yeah, I'm not a virgin, but I want to do it right with her and she's still a virgin. So yeah, physically we're ready, but emotionally and mentally no we're not. So we just hit like second base alot, you know, under the shirt-over the bra stuff like that.

"Baby, can we stop for awhile? I wanted to ask you something." Yeah I know, I'm stopping this, what's wrong with me? Absolutely nothing.

"Sure, what's on your mind San?"

"I just wanted to know if you had a song for 's glee assignment because I have nothing."

"There's a song called Kiss by this pretty awesome band called Karmina, but I was going to see if you wanted to do it with me, I watched the video for it and it has all these different couples in it and one word about why people don't like them being together. It's really amazing. And the bridge comes from Romeo&Juliet Act 1 Scene 5. Pretty much it just means that, like if your parents are white, you're white, but you fall in love with someone who is black or latin and your parents get offended by it, you have a history that repeats itself, a Romeo&Juliet story."

'_God, I love it when she rambles like that.'_

"That sounds great baby, can I watch it? Because now I'm just interested in this."

So I just finished the video for this song and I just need to say that girl is amazing at choosing songs and chicks aren't half bad, and they seem to know what they're talking about.

"Sounds great calabaza_(pumpkin),_ let's rock this."

_***Glee next day***_

"So anyone have their song ready to perform for us?" Count boozy von drunk-a-ton asks, actually be here on time today. Crazy shit.

"," oh my girl always is prepared and I'm prepared as well,"Santana and I actually decided to do the assignment together since you didn't say anything about doing it solo. So we're ready to perform if that is alright with you."

"Sure Rachel, Santana, you guys have the floor."

(Santana-_italic/Rachel-__**bold italic/ both**_-underline)

_I know we don't belong _

_Everyone says it's wrong _

_We come from different ways _

_So I tried to erase everything that I felt _

_That I felt _

But then you kissed me and suddenly I don't care any more 

Something in me tells me you're the one I'm looking for 

But then you kissed me and suddenly I don't care any more 

Something in me tells me you're the one I'm looking for 

From the KISS 

From the KISS 

_**My heart is getting loud **_

_**I'm trying to keep it down **_

_**I wish the world could hear **_

_**But I can't help but fear that they'll take you away **_

_**You away **_

But then you kissed me and suddenly I don't care any more 

Something in me tells me you're the one I'm looking for 

But then you kissed me and suddenly I don't care any more 

Something in me tells me you're the one I'm looking for 

From the KISS 

From the KISS 

_Palm to palm _

_Let lips do what hands do _

_They pray _

_**Is it a sin **_

_**To do what we want to? **_

_**Don't care where we've been **_

Give me my sin again

But then you kissed me and suddenly I don't care any more 

Something in me tells me you're the one I'm looking for 

But then you kissed me and suddenly I don't care any more 

Something in me tells me you're the one I'm looking for 

From the KISS 

From the KISS...

So we just finished the song off and I got a sweet innocent kiss. Life's good, plus everyone else is just looking at us like we did that good cause we did.

"Wow, girls that was you tell me what the meaning of the song is though? That was the assignment."

"Well, actually Rachel found the song and the meaning to it, but once she told me I knew it was perfect for us because well HELLO, we practically live it. It's about being with someone, but your peers or coworkers or just random people in the world don't accept it and look down upon it because, in our case, we're female and we're together and we care, but that doesn't matter because as soon as we kiss, we don't care what other people think, just us. Because you can't help who you love, it's just there and you won't change that for anybody."

"Well, girls, looks like you have actually put thought into this and it worked in your favor. So by the end of the week, we'll all vote after everyone has done their song. Once we have a winner, the winner gets 2 free passes for Breadstix, even if you guys do it by yourself. So good luck guys."

"Yeah, cause my girl and I rocked the hell out of that song. And noone even has the same obsession I do with the breadstix at Breadstix. So bring it, cause we'z be goin ta Breadstix!"

* * *

><p><em>R&amp;R. Also thank you to inlovewithNayaRivera and dogsrock7699 for the reviews. <em>


	8. Chapter 8:Love and the next step

_****Vulgar language. Time jump not long, although we have skipped over regionals.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>*February 14, 2012Time Jump of 2 months Pezberry has been together for 5 months.***_

Santana Lopez has always been the hard exterior and soft interior, although she won't tell you that about her insides, she's badass. Although, sitting in the choir room today, she's visibly nervous and sort of angry. I mean who the hell does Finessa think he is singing a song to her girl. Good thing she doesn't want to go to prison right yet. So lumps the clown has finished his song and now he's talking.

"We all know that I was the reason that we lost nationals last year, but I miss you Rach and I want to be with you, we're good together. And Santana is just trying to hurt you somehow."

Now everyone is pissed, but Quinn speaks up first.

"Oh hell no. Listen, Finn, we have all sat here and watched you pine over Rachel for 3 fucking years, whether she was with you or not, EVEN when you were with me. We can all see that she is happy with Santana, so just leave them alone and let them be happy together without having to defend their fucking relationship everytime you open your big dumb mouth. Besides, it's Valentine's Day, this should be one day that they don't have to deal with you! So sit down and don't say another word or I'll castrate you."

"Thank you Quinn. That was very nice of you to do."

"No problem Rachel."

"Yeah, thanks, but now on to the real business. , I have a song I want to sing too. That alright?"

"Yeah, go ahead Santana."

"Alright, so yeah Fetus Face, don't sing to my girl again, unless we're not together which isn't gonna happen, so find a new person. Back to the song though, this is for my GIRLFRIEND. I hope you like it because I spent hella long time looking for a good one to explain how I've been feeling lately."

**For you, there'll be no more cryin'**

**For you, the sun will be shinin',**

**And I feel that when I'm with you,**

**It's alright, I know it's right**

Rachel is beaming that mega-watt smile.

**To you, I'll give the world**

**To you, I'll never be cold**

**'Cause I feel that when I'm with you,**

**It's alright, I know it's right.**

Santana slowly walks over in front of Rachel.

**And the songbirds are singing,**

**Like they know the score,**

**And I love you, I love you, I love you,**

**Like never before.**

**Oooohhh**

**Oooohhh**

**And I wish you all the love in the world,**

**But most of all, I wish it from myself.**

She reaches out and takes Rachel's hand.

**And the songbirds keep singing,**

**Like they know the score,**

**And I love you, I love you, I love you,**

**Like never before, like never before**

**Like never before...**

Rachel is openly crying, happy tears I swear. She's just never had a song that emotional be sung to her before.

"I hope those happy tears because if not I'll glady just not sing ever again thinking that you would like it," Santana says wearily.

"No, no, they are, I just I really love it and I've never had anyone sing something that emotionally involved to me. I love you and thank you." Rachel declares shyly.

"Tonight, my house. Dinner. Be there."

_***Santana's house***_

Santana really went all out. The lights are dim in the living room and candles are placed all throughout, flowers, a nicely lit fire. All in all, Santana Lopez knows how to make a romantic dinner for her girl. And Santana knows how to look good doing it, she has on a single-strap bandage blue dress, which is very committed to her shape with her hair pulled around to the side. As she opens the door, she lets out a little gasp. Rachel has on a black dress that swoops low in front and is fitted to her waist then flares out and her hair is pulled up nicely and she has some pieces hanging loosely around her face.

"You-you-you look gorgeous my little muñeca judía americana bebé(_jewish american baby doll)_. Happy Valentine's Day," Santana stammers out pecking Rachel's cheek.

Rachel blushes, "You too sweetheart. You look stunning. Happy 5 mon- Wow, Santana, you went all out for this. It's so beautiful."

"No problem really, only the best for my baby. So let me tell you what we will be having for dinner tonight. Firstly, it's indian, but it's vegan. So appetizer:papadums with coconut-cilantro chutney and indian pickles; entree:dhal(_spiced cooked lentils_), curried potatoes and cauliflower, curried eggplant, chapati and saffron rice and for dessert fresh fruit. Our drinks are non-alcoholic, I know surprise right, but it will be cranberry apple cider," Santana finishes with her arms wrapped around Rachel's waist from behind resting her chin on her shoulder, "Hopefully it'll taste good to you because I made it," she adds as an afterthought lightly kissing Rachel's pulse point.

"Mhm, you made all of this by yourself? You didn't need to do that baby," Rachel husks out, swaying lightly to the music that's softly playing in the background. "I would have been perfectly happy with just watching a movie."

"Like I said, only the best for my baby. So let's eat."

As they eat, they talk about little things you know school, New York, Nationals(because they already had Regionals and they won), college. Once they finish, Rachel swallows almost audibly and Santana notices so she decides to find out what's going on in that pretty little head.

"Baby? Are you okay? Was it the food?"

"N-no, no, it's not that the food was great, and I'm fine, I'm just trying to figure out how to say what I want to say. I know that's shocking because of my big vocabulary, but well, okay. I-I'm ready, I want to move our relationship to the next step, and I just wanted to know if you're ready for that?" Rachel rambles bashfully.

"You're-you're ready to have sex?" Santana flushes, she wasn't expecting this, I mean she wants it, god she wants it, she just wasn't thinking about it.

"I'm ready to make love with you," Rachel gently corrects, "As long as you're ready, then I don't see why we shouldn't. I mean we're going to New York together after we graduate, we know how we feel about eachother and it's just giving ourselves to eachother furthur. And before you tell me, I know you're not a virgin, but I want this with you, I want you to be my first." Rachel finishes softly, but firmly.

"I actually wasn't going to say that because I know that you know I'm not. I was however, going to say that I wasn't going to push for it because even though I am ready, I wanted to do this right with you, you know, no pressure or anything, just all in it's own time," she comments, "If you're ready then I'd love to be your first. And if at any point you want to stop because it turns out you're not ready that's fine, it won't hurt me. I just want you to be ready."

"San, take me to your room, make love to me."

Santana slowly stands and puts her hand out for Rachel. Once they're standing face to face, she kisses Rachel passionately. Pulling away she rests her forehead to Rachel's and murmurs "As you wish. I love you."

Tonight wasn't just Rachel's first time, it was Santana's as well. It was Santana's first time actually making love to someone, to her other half, the person she wants to spend the rest of her life with, she actually had meaningful and gentle sex. In addition, Rachel couldn't feel more complete, she knows she'll be a little sore in the morning, but she has given herself completely to her true love. Does it scare her? Yes, it scares her alot, because she's vulnerable now, so vulnerable because she has let someone into her heart the deepest she can. Nevertheless, she regrets nothing and that is the last thought in her mind before she falls peacefully asleep with her head resting on her girlfriend's chest wrapped snuggly in the arms of the person who makes her feel the safest. That's also how Santana falls asleep, holding the person that she can't help, but fall more in love with everyday. Their lives so entwined that nothing can stop them from being together.

* * *

><p><em>R&amp;R. Also, I won't ever actually have a sex scene. There will however be implied scenes. Like now, but hopefully better. Let me know how it is.<em>


	9. Chapter 9:Breakfast with the parents

_This is the morning after. Some interaction with Santana's parents. Just some light-hearted fun.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>*The morning after*<strong>_

_'Ugh. I'm so tired. Why can't I roll over? Oh, wait a minute, chocolate hair, smells like vanilla and just the scent of Rachel, mhmm. Just how we fell asleep, except now she's draped over me completely like a blanket. Maybe I can just lay here and hold her for awhile, I haven't done that before, but then again I never actually slept with someone and not left as soon as we were done. This is different, a nice different at that. Thank God it's saturday morning, maybe I should get up and make her some breakfast, she'd like that right? OH MY GOD, why am I asking myself questions? I'm not crazy, well okay maybe a little bit crazy, crazy for Rachel. Who would have thought we'd be here? And we're going to New York together and hopefully start a life together get married eventually, I mean they do that now. Oh she's waking up, I'm just gonna close my eyes and let her wake me up.'_

"Mhmmm, baby wake up," she yawns out kissing my chin. "We can't lay in bed all day."

"Oh I thought we could. I seem to remember you saying that last night." I say with a grin on my face. "Although I would love to just lay here and snuggle all morning and get my sweet lady kisses on, my lady loins would like to use the bathroom, so it's not that I don't love you because I do, I love you so much, but can you get off me so I can pee?"

She chuckles at me, yeah chuckles and she still hasn't moved. Oh, okay if you're gonna kiss me like that then I can wait to use the bathroom.

"I love you San. Now go use the bathroom."

"I love you too Snookums." What I can use nicknames.

So after I get out of the bathroom I've come to the conclusion that I'm mighty hungry. But my girl looks so peaceful just layin there.

"One, you're like a dream come true. Two, just wanna be with you." Oh yeah, I can serenade my girl in the morning. "Three, girl it's plain to see," I continue lightly kissing her nose, her cheeks are burning up. "That you're the one for me and four, repeat steps one through three. Five, make you fall in love with me. If ever I believe my work is done, then I'll start back at one." Oh yes, she loved it. "So what do you say we get some breakfast? And then we can do whatever you want."

"Breakfast sounds great right now. Are your parents home? Because we didn't tell them about us and I don't want to make anything be-"

"Baby, calm down don't be scared. I told them as soon the night that you and Quinn broke up that I had feelings for you. They're fine with it. So breakfast yes?"

"Chicas ¡Buenos días! ¿Vas a venir a desayunar? Vegana de Rachel para que esté buena miel, hice algo especial, me acordé de usted me dice." _(Good morning girls! Are you coming down for breakfast? Rachel's vegan so she'll be good honey, I made her something special, I remembered from you telling me.)_

"Ay, Dios mío, mamá. ¿Por qué no llamar? ¿Qué pasa si nos iban a dar nuestros besos dulce señora de? Le habría gritado y luego papá habría llegado hasta aquí. Estábamos bajando y gracias por recordar acerca de los hábitos dietéticos de Rachel." _(Oh my god, Mommy. Why don't you knock? What if we were getting our sweet lady kisses on? You would have screamed and then Daddy would have come up here. We were just coming down and thank you for remembering about Rachel's dietary choices.)_ I swear this woman never knocks.

"Buenos días, señora López." Oh my girl does pay attention in spanish class, but that's easy. So who knows for sure.

"Buenos días Rachel. Y que mi bebé Santana, limpiar esa sonrisa de tu cara(_And you my baby Santana, wipe that grin off your face. _) Or I'll tell your daddy about what you two did last night. Then he'll get all sappy and talk about love and our first time and how everything is so much better with feelings, which is true, so you know get up girls, breakfast, it's breakfast time. Rapido!"

Sometimes I can't stand my parents, they try to act all cool and shit.

"Baby, she was just joking. Calm down, that's her way of being funny, she loves you."

"Oh, okay. Are you sure she isn't mad that we, well you know, were intimate with eachother?"

"Sweetheart, she isn't mad. She was mad when I broke her straightner when I was like 12 trying to straighten my hair, she's not mad that we were intimate, she knows that I love you and that you love me. She's fine, but she won't be fine if we don't get downstairs like right now. Let's go."

_***Breakfast with the Lopez family***_

"So girls," Papa says peeking over his newspaper, "how was your valentine's day? I see that you get the romance from me babygirl"

So I don't get shy, that's not badass, I'm just really into my breakfast.

"She is very romantic sir, we had a great night. How about you and your wife?"

Oh this girl, she saves me from the strangest things.

"We had a wonderful dinner and saw a nice movie, Santana here paid for it though. I think it was just her way to get us out of the house though, wasn't it babygirl?"

"Well, I mean I hads to. If I didn't I woulds have never heard the ends of it from you. Don't think that just because your my papa I won't go all Lima Heights on you."

He is outright laughing at me. I wasn't joking, I will.

"Papa, I have razor blades in my hair, I will do it."

"Santana Marie Lopez, you had better not. And we don't live in Lima Heights, stop trying to be a badass, sweetie. I'm sure Rachel here doesn't like that."

"Actually, I find it kind of adorable."

"ADORABLE? It's suppose to be SCARY AND BADASS! That way nobody messes with me or you, seriously though, it's not scary?"

"Well, it's adorable to me, because I know that you don't live in Lima Heights, your father works at the hospital with my dad. And have you seen your house?"

"Culos maldita mierda(_damn fuck assholes)_. Papa, I need to go to kickboxing. Can you imagine what it would be like to be a badass kickboxer? Just say Lima Heights and pull some crazy move and they'd literally turn and run."

"San, violence isn't the answer to everything. And I'd appreciate it if you would try to not get suspended for fighting. We graduate in 4 months then it's New York. I'd like to be able to sleep at night knowing that you aren't out rough-housing on the streets there."

"Mhmm, New York," I say leaning over and pecking Rachel's lips, they taste amazing, I could kiss her all day. "I can't wait. So, now that breakfast is over, by the way good as always mama, Rachel and I are gonna go out for a bit. See you bitches later." I finish standing up.

"Santana! Don't call your parents," literally she's gonna whisper the word, she's adorable, "_bitches_, that's disrespectful. Thank you for your hospitality Mr. and Mrs. Lopez. I hope you have a great day."

"You too Rachel, maybe while your gone you can teach my little Santi some manners. Have a great day girls, be careful."

Groan. Literally I just wanna cuddle all day with my girl. I mean it's like we were made for eachother, our bodies meld together so perfectly. "Mama, I have manners," I say resting my temple against Rachel's from behind. "I just choose not to use them all the time. But with this girl right here," I state swaying lightly, "I always use my manners. You know because I respect her and care about her feelings. Actually I just love her, that's all."

Haha, mama is amused, papa is chuckling and just goes back to his paper.

"Have a great day girls."

_***The park***_

"Who knew that being 18 and swinging would still be cool? I can honestly say that I don't feel immature at all."

"Well, that's good San. Can we talk?"

Well, I'm just gonna stop swinging now.

"Bad talk or good talk?"

"Good talk. Just about last night. Did I-well-was I-Did you enjoy it? Because I know I'm not really very skilled in that...aspect of relationships." She stammers out. She really is the cutest little thing ever.

"Baby, you were amazing. Like you literally ooze greatness at everything you do. I have absolutely no complaints. In fact, if you ever want to have a repeat of last night, I'm game. It was the best I've ever had, not just because you were more than satisfactory, but my mama was right, it's so much better with feelings. And I'm estatic that it's you that makes me this happy and this carefree."

"Thank you and-and you were-it was-mind blowing. I'm glad I waited until I was with you to go that far. It was so special and you were so gentle and attentive and just there. You continue to exceed my already sense of your perfection."

I'm just gonna spin this girl round and round. I love it when she giggles and smiles. It lights up a room, hell it lights up the world, lights my soul, I plan on staying with her for a long time.

"I'm far from perfect, but thank you for thinking that I am," I say sitting her down gently, what? I can't break her. "Although, you are perfect and just so you know, I wanted it to special for you, I didn't want it to be this horrible experience for you. And I'll continue to make it special for as long as you'll let me." Her eyes, I get so lost in them. Just a quick peck, obviously it's not, I have no control over my own mouth, come on, why do you do this to me, the thing with your tongue, the light bit on my bottom lip, seriously guys spontaneous orgasm will happen.

* * *

><p><em>Read and Review. I need some opinions.<em>


	10. Chapter 10:Graduation

_Well, guys it's chapter 10. We've skipped ahead a few months. Hope you like it._

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Night of Nationals8 months of Pezberry/1 week before Graduation***_

Sitting outside in Central Park, the girls have never felt more at home. I mean yes, it's with the entire New Directions and , Shelby and Emma(they were his chaperones), but they don't care, they know it's right. Being in New York together, preparing to graduate high school and go off to college, there are all these stresses and couples always stress about stuff like this, but as long as they're together they are completely and totally comfortable and relaxed.

"So, we finally won nationals, baby. Is it everything you ever dreamed of?" Santana asks shifting her weight slightly so that Rachel can still rest comfortably leaned against her.

"You know, surprisingly no it's not-"

"Oh hell to the no. Our tiny diva just said winning nationals wasn't everything she ever dreamed...who are you and what did you do with Rachel Berry?" Mercedes asks.

"Hardy-har-har Mercedes. Actually, I don't think winning nationals is what I wanted, I mean yes, it feels amazing that after all this time we won, but I remember when came and talked to me when we first started I told him that-"

"Being a part of something special makes you special," cuts in. "I remember that."

"Yes, well, even after everything that we've gone through I feel like what we really won was eachother, we're a family aren't we?"

"A make-shit family, baby, but a family nonetheless. So is the fact that we are in fact a family now everything you dreamed of?" Santana inquires.

"Being here in New York with you is all I need. But all of us being a family instead of our different cliques and not really being friends is a very happy thought." Rachel tries to explain. "I mean if someone would have told me in sophomore year that not only would the unholy trinity be in a club with me, let alone glee club, and be my friends and girlfriend and all of us getting along I would have thought they were crazy, but it happened and I am so glad it happened. I also think has to take some credit in it though because without you believing in us we wouldn't have made it this far."

"You guys had to believe in yourselves also. We all can take credit for it. And I hope that the friendships and relationships you guys have made continue to bring you happiness and that you stick together during the hardships that life brings after graduation. But it's time to go guys, if we wanna make it back in order to have enough time to recuperate before the busy week ahead of you starts."

_***Lopez residence/saturday afternoon just after getting back***_

"MAMA, WE'RE BACK. AND WE WON!" Santana screeched once she opened the door to her home.

"OH BABYGIRLS! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!" yells as she runs into the living room to give the girls the biggest bear hug she can manage."Rachel, your fathers called me before they left and asked if it's alright if you stay here for the weekend since they had to go to that conference, but they promise they'll be back by tuesday along with your father Santana. They said that wouldn't miss their babies graduating."

"Well it's a good thing that we're the only babies to them then isn't it? Are the at all surprised that Sananta is the valedictorian and not me?" Rachel says.

"I still think you're peeved that I got it." Santana says smugly.

"Actually not at all. Did you finish your speech yet? Because if not I can help you write it."

"I finished and NO you can't read it or hear it until graduation, just like everyone else." Santana finishes the conversation with a chaste kiss.

_***Graduation Day***_

"Hey baby, I thought I would find you in here." Rachel says. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, a little nervous, but other than that I'm fine. Just trying to remember my speech. Come here," Santana says strechting her arms out. "I think I just need some cuddles from my girl and I'll feel better. So,graduation then New York, are you excited?"

"I'm more than excited and we'll be living together. What more could I want? Other than a Tony?" Rachel excitedly says, squealing a little at the end.

Chuckling Santana wraps her arms around Rachel's waist. "I have no idea. Why would I even have to ask that? My bad, are you sure you don't want to be valedictorian and not me?"

"Hmm, as much as I'd like that, I'll pass."

Quinn comes in the room in her gown. "Hey guys, it's time to start the ceremony you ready?"

"Yeah, we'll be out in a second. Thanks for coming to get us."

_***Santana's graduation speech***_

Santana stands at the podium looking at all her classmates, her friends, and the love of her life. She can do this. One, two, three deep breathes and..."There is a good reason they call these ceremonies "commencement exercises." Graduation is not the end; it's the beginning. The beginning to a new chapter in our lives, a new story to our memory banks. I learned something in my time here at Mckinley, and it's that graduation is only a concept. In real life, everday is graduation. Graduation is a process that goes on until the last day of your life. If you can grasp that, you'll make a difference. Some of us have already had to deal with some of the hardships that life gives us. Whether it be coming to terms with your sexuality and coming out to your parents or having a child, almost losing a parent, or just dealing with bullies. And I will be the first to admit that I participated in the bully and I apologize for that, it's just sometimes we get so caught up in our own stressed and messed up lives that we need to make it so someone has it worse and it's going to get worse for us, all of us, but as long as we have good friends, our parents and someone that loves us the way we deserve to be loved, we'll make it through. Which brings me to my main point. Love is a symbol of eternity. It wipes out all sense of time, destroying all memory of a beginning and all fear of an end. When you have found that person, you just know and you have to decide to get out of your own way because if not then you could lose them. I found love in the most unlikeliest of places and with one of the people that I hurt the most, but she forgave me for all of those childish things because she knew, and I knew that if you love one another, you will be happy. It's as simple and as difficult as that. So Mckinley, I'll leave you with this...shoot for the moon. Even if you miss, you'll land amoung the stars. Congratulations class of 2012, we did it."

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for the reviews. Let me know how you like the chapter. Read and Review. Live, laugh, love. all that good stuff.<em>


	11. Chapter 11:Decorating and Sex

_This is a very short chapter. Although all my chapters are short, but this is the shortest. I just wanted to get this out there, it sort of just came to me. Also, it has slight sexual scenes in it. Fair warning.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>*305 West 50th Street New York, NY 10019(Rachel&amp;Santana's apartment)2 weeks before college freshman year/Pezberry has been together for 11 months.***_

The girls have just finished setting up the entire apartment. The living room has cream walls, tan carpeting, grey couchs/chair a red carpet and red decortive pills. The kitchen is well, the kitchen, neither girl plans on using it to cook much so it's fine as is. And the bedroom has a queen size bed with slated headboard, grey comforter set, a few pictures of New York on the walls and an alright view. The girls are glad their parents are going to help them if they need any help with rent and such.

"So we finally have the living room done, San, stop acting like your dead," Rachel scolds. "We've finished decorating, so if you would be so kind as to escort me to the bedroom I think we have something to do," Rachel says mysteriously as she grabs Santana's hand.

Groaning Santana stands up. "That wouldn't happen to be anything in regards to sex would it? Because if so, I might have to suggest we keep it easy, whoever said decorating an apartment would be easy was crazy." She finishs off stretching her limbs.

Rachel slips her arms around Santana's neck, lightly kissing her lips. When she goes to pull away Santana lets out a light growl of disapproval and lifts Rachel off the ground wrapping her arms around her lower back for support, taking her bottom lip in her mouth.

"So you said we had something to do in the bedroom?"

"Mhmhm. Time to have some lovin in our bedroom without worrying about our parents walking in, like last time."

"Oh god, that was seriously the most embarrassing situation ever."

_***2 months ago/a week after graduation/Rachel's room***_

Rachel and Santana have decided to expand their sex life with a new toy, a nice 8in strap-on. Rachel is just a few more good strokes away from release, with Santana not far behind on top of her, kissing down the valley between her breasts. When all of a sudden in walks in Hiram and Leroy Berry, "Rachel, honey do you and Santana want to go wi-," both girls heads snap to the door...

"OH MY GOD!"

"FUCK MY LIFE!"

"Honey, can you-can-well-can you guys just uhm..." Stammers out a very shocked Hiram

"Just come downstairs. Preferrably after you've dressed, like now." Leroy calmly gets out before his husband and himself turn back around and close the door.

"Oh my god, your dads are going to fucking kill me. It was nice knowing you, don't worry about me when you're in New York without me. I'll just be buried in your back yard." Santana gets out wide-eyed and paler than ever.

"It'll be okay, just get dressed and we'll just see what the-"

"NOW GIRLS, NOT LATER." Leroy yells from the living room.

"Oh god! You're gonna protect me right?" Santana asks as she throws on her shirt.

Rachel looks at Santana slightly nervous, "I don't know how you expect me to protect you, you're taller and stronger and more badass, remember 'I'll go all Lima Heights on your ass', be her."

"Oh, god. I'm gonna be sick."

_***Present***_

"Mhm, baby I'd appreciate it if you didn't make fun of me while I'm trying to get in your pants." Santana says while slowly dragging Rachel's sweats down her endless legs. "I'd also appreciate it if we could not talk about our parents, it's not really a turn on."

Rachel lets out a loud moan when Santana sucks hard on her pulse point. "It's just your parents walked in on us t-too, mhm stop teasing me San."

"Stop making fun of me for being embarrassed by our parents walking in on us and maybe I would." Santana husks out while slowly licking Rachel's slit. "I'd hate to have to stop when you're so painfully aroused sweetheart."

"You stop and they won't fi-find your body." Rachel grounds out once Santana slips in 2 fingers and takes her swollen nub in her mouth. "OH GOD YES!"

_***3 months after college started/15 months of Pezberry relationship***_

_'Ugh. What the fuck? Who in their right mind would go to school for fucking pyschology? I have to write an essay on fucking homophobia and how it hurts people. Not only is it long as fuck,but hits close to home. Christ, I just want to get back to the apartment and cuddle with my girl, but now I have to write a paper. Life hates me.'_

"Hey baby, how was class?" There's my girl and she's writing a paper too. Hmm, maybe we can write our papers together.

"Long as fuck and I have to write a paper on homophobia and how it hurts people. Just amazing," I sarcastically reply pecking Rachel's sweet mouth,mhm new lip gloss. "How was your classes? Beat anybody out for a solo?"

"Funny, but no. Class was good. I'm sorry that yours didn't go all that great, but we both lived in a very small, very homophobic town, so it should be pretty easy to write your paper, but you already knew that." See she understands my mind.

"I did know that. It's due by the end of the week. So I gots to get started now. By the way, the messy bun, sweats and tank look, totally sexy baby."

"Yeah, well Major, you look sexy in those pjs. Did anybody make fun of you for having pjs with rockets on them?"

"No, because they all know that I'm a badass and only badasses wear rocket pjs."

_***An hour later***_

"Baby, can't I just change majors to something else, like business management or something? I don't want to write papers on homophobia or the brain. If I could write a paper on addiction though, it'd totally be about you." I groan.

"To answer your question, no you can't change your major. And I don't think your professor would like it if you wrote a paper on your attraction to me."

"Actually I said addiction, not attraction. And I think he would see things my way, once I explained everything about you in this paper, I mean who couldn't love your big contagious laugh, your mocha eyes that I just get lost in, your full lips that I can't get enough of, your hair, your personality, your big forgiving heart, all the little things that you do. I'm going getting addicted again just talking about you. I think I need a fix." I say leaning over.

"And what exactly is the fix?" Babygirl asks leaning away from me, that's not how this works. She can't be a tease.

"Hmm, maybe just a kiss I haven't figured it out yet, let's see."

_'Mhm. Yeah lips curve it, maybe if I just keep kissing her I won't have to write this damn paper and convince her to let me change my major. What? No, don't pull away.'_

"Don't think that I didn't know what you were trying to do, now write your paper, San. Maybe once you get far enough into you can show what your mouth can do."

_***2 hours later/3 hours after paper started***_

"Mhm, baby, stop teasing, it's not fun to tease."

_'But it's so much fun.'_

"It's too fun though, remember the celebacy club motto: It's all about the teasing and not about the pleasing?" I smirk out as I nibble on her earlobe.

"Uhhm, but ba-baby, girls want sex just as much as guys do. So stop teasing or I'll tease you into oblivion."

"Ohh, sassy and feisty. Such a turn on."

"This isn't sassy or feisty, but I can show you sassy and feisty, you won't like it. NOW. STOP. TEASING."

"Wanky."

* * *

><p><em>R&amp;R<em>


	12. Chapter 12:Shows and memories

_First I should say I don't own glee, or les mis. or this lovely ring. Zales owns it.**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><em>_***5 years of Pezberry(the girls are 23) it's 2016/They've graduated college/This is opening night of Rachel's first broadway show. She has the role of Cosette in Les Miserables***_

"Baby, I'm so proud of you. You're gonna kill it, I mean why wouldn't you. Now give me a hug and put that show face on. You'll be amazing." I say giving Rach a chaste kiss before turning to leave and go to my seat, "By the way, Happy Anniversary Baby." I throw over my shoulder.

"Happy Anniversary, I swear I didn't for-"

"Babe, it's okay if you did, this is important and you've been going crazy worrying about your lines and everything else. I'm not mad, I'm not upset. Have fun out there." I tell her giving her another kiss.

_'Oh my fucking god! She is killing it. She's made for this, I mean at first when we were freshman in high school and she just always had that superior attitude, I wanted to smack the girl's shnozz off her face, BUT she had a reason for it. She IS broadway. This has to happen tonight...has to.'_

_***Walk Home from the cast after-party***_

"We worked really hard on this, so when I ask you this, I need your honest answer. Did you like it?" Rachel says with a slight yawn and excitement jumbled up. She's too cute.

"I did like it. You guys were amazing and you are broadway, baby, I loved it. And now to change the subject, I need to pee. It's dire."

"San, why didn't you go during intermission? You know if you hold it like that you'll get a uti one day. Go the bathroom goober, we're home."

_'Yeah, gobber my ass. I don't really have to go to the bathroom.'_

"Will you bring me a bottle of water to the bedroom? I get thirsty in the night, you know I get thirsty in the night." I yell through the door. OKAY maybe I did have to use the bathroom.

"Sure Baby."

_***Rachel POV***_

"Sure Baby."

_'Reason number 5,987,128 as to why I love her, even when she has to pee she wants water. Wait a second? What's this velvet ribbon?'_

"San? What's with this red velvet ribbon?" I yell from the kitchen.

"Why don't you follow it and find out."

_'What in the world? A note?'_

**"Remember our first date? Dinner at Thai Jasmin? I consider it our first date. I walked you to your door and you kissed my cheek, I stood on your porch for a good 5 minutes after you went inside."**

_'I know she did. I watched from the living room window.'_

**"How about our nationals competition? Sitting in Central Park after we won, you said 'being here in New York with you is all I need.' I hope that's still true.**

_'So true.'_

**"Or valentine's day 2012? That was our first time, and yes I said OUR because it was the first time I made love to someone. Everyone else, (not as many as the school believed) was just sex. Us though, it's love EVERYTIME. I've fallen in love with you more and more everday.**

_'So amazing.'_

**"How about when your parents walked in on us with our new toy? Or when my mami walked in on us when you were going down on me...I specifically remember you not being able to be in the same room as my mami for a month afterwards."**

_'Now it's going to be another month.'_

"Seriously San, I am enjoying a trip down memory lane, but what is it for?"

"GOD WOMAN. Just keep going."

**"Or your spanish essay about our tickle fights when we were little kids, I bet if you tried it again I'd still be face-first on the ground/floor. I would never lay a finger on you Babygirl."**

_'Always screamed for our parents to help her.'_

**"I did scream for our parents to help us. What? You were relentless. But you're almost to the end. How about Christmas 2012, Lima. When we were ice skating and we saw Frankenteen and he about tripped over himself once he saw you, but then when he saw us together he really did trip over himself and fell on Karofsky?"**

"No matter how funny was to see him fall the end result wasn't funny, baby."

"Oh yes it was. Serves him right."

**"This is the last one. Do you remember when I asked you to marry me? If not, turn around and you will."**

"San?" I choke out.

_***Santana's POV***_

_'Seriously? I haven't even asked her yet and she's crying.'_

"Don't say anything until I get this out because if you do, I'll forget what I wanted to say...ok...So I remember when I told you that I loved you, and you kind of stuttered a little and asked me to be sure, you said you love me? Remember what I said?"

"Y-yes, still to th-this day." Rach chokes out.

"I said...I love you, as in I love you meaning that I accept you for the person that you are and do not wish to change you into someone else. Meaning that I will love you and stand by you even in the worst of times. It means loving you when you're in a bad mood or too tired to do things I wanna do. It means loving you when you're down, not just when you're fun to be with. I love you means that I know your deepest secrets and do not judge you for them, asking in return that you do not judge mine. It means that I care enough to fight for what we have and that I love you enough to not let go. It means thinking of you, dreaming of you, wanting and needing you constantly, hoping that you'll feel the same way. Please say you love me back. And that is still true. Except now, it's not that I'm asking you to say that you love me back. I just want you to say one thing and that's yes." I get out pulling out a 3 CT. Princess-Cut Celebration Diamond Solitaire Engagement Ring in 18K White Gold.

We're both crying now. She just has this glazed over look in her eyes.

"Baby?"

"Yes, yes a million times San. Yes, I'll marry you." Mhm, not even gonna fight it, deepen it, do the thing with your tongue, maybe I will have a spontaneous orgasm. Lightly suck on my bottom lip, mhm, suck on my tongue, seriously, I'm so wet just from this.

* * *

><p><em>R&amp;R. Let me know how you feel. And anything you'd like to see.<br>_


	13. Chapter 13:Let's tell the parents

_Next chapter. It kinda took a little bit to get. I mean it's not even a chapter really. It's more just a filler.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>*The next morning*<strong>_

"Mhm. Baby, wake up." I say gruffly, seriously I sound like a freggin' man.

"shhhimnooreadtagesupafrobea." Rach mumbles out. She's so incoherent now. It's adorable.

"Mhmmm, baby, we need to tell our parents that we just got engaged, which means we need to call them, so get up baby." I coo into her ear before lightly nibbling on her earlobe.

"OH MY GOD. Wait, that wasn't a dream? We're really engaged? Like you proposed and I said yes and we're engaged! EEEK!" Well, now she's awake. Just gotta say engaged and she is up like a freggin' bat out of hell.

"Yes, baby, we are engaged, yes, I did ask, and yes you said yes. We are engaged!" I answer. "So, do you want to call your parents, or my parents first?"

"Uhmm...can we shower first then call them, we'll call my daddies, then your parents."

"Do you mean can we shower, as in you and me we shower, together?" I say cheekily.

"Hardy-har-har, yes that's what I meant. Now let's go."

"Hmm. Let's GO! We'ves gots a shower to tends to. Rapido!"

_***Phone with the Berries***_

"Dad, Daddy...Santana and I have something to tell you, so please be sitting down. Are you sitting down?"

_'Oh, this is gonna be great.'_

"Yes, yes babygirl, we're sitting. Now what is it? Was the afterparty bad?"

"No, no Dad it was fine."

"Yeah, Poppa H, the afterparty was amazing, but the after-afterparty was even better!" I snicker out.

"Santana Marie Lopez! I know you guys have been together for 5 whole years, but I do not, repeat DO NOT need to hear about your sex life with my babygirl! Poppa Leroy snaps out.

"Daddy, that isn't what she was talking about, she's just being funny, which that wasn't so funny baby."

"Oh lighten up, it was halarious." I say pecking her lips.

"Girls. What is it that you have to tell us?"

"Ohh, Poppa Lee why are you huffing and puffing? Jeez. Calm down. You want to tell them or should I?"

"Let's tell them together. Ready?"

"We're engaged!/Santana proposed!"

"Wait what?"

"Yeah what?"

I turn my head to look at Rach with a '_the fuck? how much simplier can it be?' _look.

"Dad, Daddy, Santana proposed to me last night after we got home. I said yes SO that means we are engaged."

"BABYGIRL! WE'RE SO HAPPY FOR YOU TWO!/WHAT'S THE RING LOOK LIKE BABYGIRL? Shh. Leroy."

'What? It's a legitimate question. Did you get down on one knee Santana?"

"Yes, I did. And to answer your question it's a 3 ct. Princess-cut Celebration Diamond Solitare in a 18k white gold band. Do you approve?"

"Yes. Hiram approves too. He's just like hyperventilating."

"Dad, breathe. But can you guys not tell Santana's parents or Shelby because we do plan on telling them too."

"Alright alright. Congratulations girls. We'll be over later to see it before we head off to the airport okay?"

"Alright Dad. Thank you guys."

"Yeah thanks, it means so much to me that you approve."

_***Telling the Lopezes***_

"Mami, Papi...I need to tell you something."

"Rachel hizo y se rompe al bebé? ¿Necesita un lugar para quedarse?_(Did Rachel and you break up? Do you need a place to stay?)"_

"Mami! NO! Don't say that. I proposed last night." I say exasperated.

"OH NO! BABY YOU DID NOT PROPOSE WITHOUT US THERE!"

"Gloria, stop yelling. It's the phone, not the ocean between us. Santi? You proposed. Did she say yes? I don't hear her in the background."

"Of course I said yes. We just agreed that I wouldn't say anything until now because we knew your reactions would be way different than my parents."

"Oh thank god. We're so proud of you girls. Congratulations. When can we see the ring?"

"My parents are coming over before they go to the airport, so you can come then if you want."

"Alright, well we'll see you girls then."

"Bye girls, love you both."

"Love you too!"

"San, I love you. I honestly cannot wait until we get married. I mean I didn't think you'd ask me, to be truthful."

"Baby, I always said I wanted to start a family with you. Getting married is step one in that process. I never lied. I just want to call you mine and the whole world now about it. And I love you too."

* * *

><p><em>R&amp;R<em>


	14. Chapter 14:Fears

_****So, guys. Apologies go around. My power adapter went bad(aka. my puppies chewed on it.) and I had to get a new one. Also it took forever to get it. But we are back. I think this might be the last chapter. Then an epilogue I believe. Let me know. Also, sorry it's not longer._

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Same day*<strong>_

"Babe?"

"Hmm?"

"San, you know what I just realized?"

"No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me. So what did you just realize my beautiful fiancee?"

"It's more of I remembered something and then realized it. But, remember when I sang that song to Quinn?"

"The one when she broke up with you? Yeah, I remember, it was the start to our relationship. Why?"

"Well, I should have saved it for you. Because you really do know me by heart, it's just-"

"Something that I should know because I love you more than anything in the world. Can I confess something?"

"Always."

"I'm afraid that I'm not enough for you, and I never will be, and you'll realize that you've grown way beyond me and I'm just going to lose you. I know it's a silly fear, but I can't help but think about that. But I can't live without you."

"I'm not going anywhere, Santana. You're more than enough for me, you're never going to lose me. I couldn't do that to you, or to myself. I remember my grandmother always use to tell me, the entire sum of existence is the magic of being needed by just one person. And I need you, always. You don't need to worry about me leaving you because it's not going to happen. NOW...do you want to get married in the summer, spring or fall? Because winter just isn't a good time to get married, especially with our skin tones."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? R&amp;R<em>


	15. Chapter 15:Weddings and chit chat

_****I know. You guys hate me. I apologize. Life got in the way. But here it is. The end. So you can stop hating me. Or tell me to write a new fic.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>*6 months later*<strong>_

_***Santana's room***_

"Mama, do I look ok? It doesn't make me look fat right?"

"Si, si, bebe. You look amazing. You don't look fat. I'm so proud of you. And in 20 minutes you'll be married, but I want to talk to you first ok? Just like one last mother-to-single-unwed daughter talk."

"Please don't make me cry Mama. My makeup looks amazing."

"I won't I promise. I just want you to know that I am so entirely proud of you. You have always said that you would marry Rachel and all these years later, look at you! You're marrying the girl of your dreams. You have so much love for this girl and I just want you to know that no matter what happens, I'll always be here for you girls. Your papa too. I can't wait for you to experience this next step of your life."

_So, I told her I didn't want to fucking cry and guess what? I'm fucking crying. Just because my mother and I never talk like legit shit. God!_

"Thank you Mama. I love you so much."

"I love you too Santi."

"Good, now help me fix my makeup I's be getting married in 10 minutes. I needs to look amazing."

_***Rachel's room***_

"Have you seen her Daddy?"

"Yes, pumpkin I have. She looks gorgeous. And you my dear look PHENOMENAL! You girls...honestly, I hoped for this day. Your dad and I just wanted to smack your heads together until you realized that you were meant for eachother when you started high school and you dated that oaf Finn and then Puck and Jesse and then Quinn, given we liked Quinn a whole lot better than the other 3, but you and Santana were meant to be. Always, even when you were little kids. And we're just so estatic that you're marrying her, you're-"

"Soulmates Daddy. We are soulmates." I chuckle, voice full of confidence.

"Yes honey, soulmates. I know you will be together for the rest of your lives. Your daddy and I are so proud of you, both of you. You both are going to go so far in life, with eachother. And this is just the beginning."

"Babygirl, it's time to get you married! Ready?"

"Yes Dad I am. Let's get this rainbow rolling!"

_***End of service***_

"I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss the bride."

_Fuck yeah! Wonder if she'll do that thing with her tong-OHHH wait. She did. Yes!_

"May I present to you Mrs. and Mrs. Santana and Rachel Lopez."

_Hmm... Lopez...has a nice ring to it._

_***The next morning***_

"Mhmm, good morning . What would you like for breakfast?" I rasp out..._yeah I sound like a freggin man in the morning still. Shut up!_

"Morning wifey. I'll have whatever you're having. But we're married now! Can you even like wrap your mind around that?"

"You know, I actually can't. I mean I've always wanted this, so I should be able to, but it's like I feel like I'm dreaming. But it happened, I know it did. You even did that little thing with your tongue that you know drives me crazy. Should have done that, I couldn't focus on anything after that, not even the speeches."

"I know that's why I did it. Cause I just wanted to tease you a little bit."

"You're such a tease," I say rolling us over. "But that's why I love you. Question. Did you think that at 24 you'd be married? Let alone in love with someone?"

"Not until you and I started dating senior year. You?"

"Ever since we were little kids. I've always known baby, always." I husk out before kissing her chastely.

"Love is like falling down. In the end you're left hurt, scarred, and with the memory of it forever. Maybe I should hate you for this...but I don't. I love you for this. I love you Bee."

"I love you too Tiny, forever."

"Always love me?"

"Always love you."

* * *

><p><em>The End. R&amp;R. Let me know if you want something new. Let me know how you liked this story. <em>


	16. Not really A Chapter

This isn't an update to the story. Sorry if you thought it was. But I have a question and would like everyone's opinion/ideas/whatever. I'm feeling antsy, I need to write. So with that being said...I need some ideas, my mind is blank. I would prefer it to be Pezberry(mainly, because it's sort of easy to write Rachel and I've like mesmerized Naya Rivera's body(it's not creepy, she's freggin' gorgeous.)) Anyway, let me know what you think...and I'd take a prompt if given to me. Thank you.

Also, thank you to everyone that has story alerted, favorited the story or the author. It warms my heart.


End file.
